1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO2003/010143 and WO2003/010153 disclose certain N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and their pharmacological action. The compound N-(1-propyltetrazol-5-yl)-2,4-dichlorobenzamide is known under the CAS-No. 639048-78-5. These publications do not disclose any herbicidal action of these compounds.